


[PodFic] Nature of Daylight

by WinterKoala



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suicidal Thoughts, This is a trigger warning, angsty, maybe slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PodFic for the story called Nature of Daylight. - Reader WinterKoala</p>
<p> "Sherlock sent John a suicide call before he jumped in Reichenbach Fall. John sends Sherlock a suicide letter." - Author: La_Victoire</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] Nature of Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_victoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victoire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nature of Daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214308) by [la_victoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victoire/pseuds/la_victoire). 



> Have inserted sound into the story. It is my first time and I have not figure out how to incorporate everything together just yet. Thanks. -WinterKoala

### Work Text:

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRajdEalNQdHVPZWM/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 11.3 MB | **Duration:** 12 min 24 Sec|Google Drive
  * [MP3](http://download1510.mediafire.com/fvyby84j44fg/4hqqup9p5v1as3j/Nature+of+Daylight.mp3) | **Size:** 11.3 MB | **Duration:** 12 min 24 Sec| Mediafire



## Notes:

**Author:** la_victoire **Reader:** WinterKoala 

### Original Work:

[Nature of Daylight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1214308)  
---|---


End file.
